The Girl Who Had No Clue
by RealMe07
Summary: Ned and Laurie are fighting over Jo. Which man will win her heart? And what if one man gets in the others way?
1. Chapter 1

'_Of course he is in a fight with Ned Moffat. They practically hate each other! I'm not too sure why…but they just do. Maybe it's over some girl? Oh, Teddy you little flirt!' _Jo thought as she watched Laurie and Ned insult each other from the bench near the river. _'That's it!' _Jo thought as she walked over to the two enemies is a hurriedly manor.

"I've had _enough_ of you two fighting for the past half hour! I still have no clue why I put up with it, but now I'm done!" Jo said plying the two off each other and putting her hand over Laurie's mouth, knowing him well enough that he would speak when she least wanted him to.

"I'm sorry, Jo. Shall we head back to our little picnic?" Ned asked Jo as she slowly took her hand off Laurie's mouth. Jo nodded and walked off. She started talking to Ned and he shot Laurie an evil smirk and raise of his eyebrow. Laurie only felt angrier like he needed to punch something…better yet Ned.

"Why do you two fight so often?" Jo asked Laurie as he walked her back to her home. He kicked the loose rocks in his way on the cobblestone path they had made their 'secret hideaway' along with the grove when they were younger. Now at the age of 21 and her 20, Laurie knew those 'play days' were over.

"Oh, just over some girl. We've both known her for quite a while." Jo kicked the rock Laurie had been kicking for five minutes now, back to him. He looked up at her and saw her mischievous smile on. Maybe those 'play days' he doubt would ever come back could, just this once.

'_Little do you know that girl is you, Jo.' _Laurie thought just as Jo kicked the rock into a bush, hitting his arm in the process as she ran over to him and hugged his arm crying, "Oh, Teddy! Forgive me! I didn't know I could kick that way anymore." He just smiled and nodded at the girl who had no clue.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Is that everything, Jo?" Amy March asked her sister, Jo as she sealed her suitcase and picked up her list to look over everything. Jo ripped the list out of her hands and said, "Yes, you little snoop!"

"I was only checking! I wouldn't want you to forget anything when you're in Europe. Oh, Europe! So grand! Bring me back a fashion magazine, would you, Jo?" Amy pleaded, even at 17, wishing she could go along.

"Yes, Amy. I will try." Jo said hugging her sister goodbye. Amy left Jo's room and went off to tell their Mother that everything was ready for Jo to leave for a month.

"I'll go say goodbye to Teddy." Jo said putting her bags in Aunt March's carriage and walking over to Laurie's mansion.

"Oh, Jo! You're leaving today?" Laurie said as he greeted her at the grand double-doors.

"Yes, and I'll miss you terribly, my boy! Especially since it will be me and Aunt March alone together for a whole month!" Jo hugged Laurie and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Teddy!" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him once more.

"Goodbye, Jo." He took in the scent of her perfume which Meg had given her for her birthday. He figured she wore it to impress Aunt March, but wished it was for himself instead. He hit himself at theat thought-but it still stuck in his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was torture for Jo to be with Aunt March that long. Jo was pleasantly surprised to open the door to her room in the inn and see Laurie's face. "Oh, Teddy! What on earth are you doing here?" Jo said hugging her boy and kissing his cheek.

"I've come to see you, my girl, and what else?" Laurie had the twinkle in his eye.

"Does Grandfather know?"

"He's here." Laurie said pointing to the room four spaces down from Jo's and Aunt March's next to hers.

"Oh, Teddy! Marvelous! Just marvelous!" Jo said.

After a long day of roaming Europe with Jo and their 'chaperones', he laid down on his bed in his room. _'Now that Moffat can't get in my way! Jo is mine, always has been, always will be. Little does she know, I've come here not only with Grandfather, but with a ring.' _


	2. Chapter 2

By now word had reached back to Concord that Laurie had went to Europe in hopes to propose to Jo. Everyone in town was delighted to hear this news-except for Ned Moffat. HE needed a plan to woo Jo over. HE needed a ring to marry her. HE needed Jo. And if anything- or anyone-stood in his way, he was determined to find a way to get rid of them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jo was well aware that Laurie had been courting her for quite a while. But for some odd reason, she didn't mind.

One bright day, Laurie had decided to take Jo on a boat out on the river, in hope that she might find it romantic and he could blurt out the question he'd been dying to ask her for so long.

Laurie had taken control of both paddles, for he insisted and Jo decided to let him win just this once. Besides, who would know where Aunt March would show up next?

The second Ned Moffat showed up near the dock, waving to Jo, Laurie lost control, and accidentally flipped the boat over! Jo, along with Laurie were thrown into the water. They made their way out of the river-with Jo steaming mad and Laurie felt as if he might die, for he had lost the engagement ring he was about to give to Jo until that Moffat had shown up.

"I am never letting you take control of the paddles again-let alone get in a boat with you, Theodore Laurence!" Jo said, clutching her dripping wet hat in her hand and walking away, quite unladylike.

Ned and Laurie had exchanged evil glances as Laurie hurried to catch Jo before she disowned their friendship for the rest of their lives.

Jo was dripping wet into their inn. Laurie was speed-walking behind her, trying to apologize.

"Jo, how many times can I say I'm sorry?" He asked as people stared. He couldn't blame them; they did make quite a scene.

"I'll tell you when you get there." Jo said crossly. She slammed the door in Laurie's face and then turned around to see Aunt March's face. She was cross, surprised, and very disappointed.

"What in the world is the meaning of this!" she yelled to Jo from across the room. For an older woman, she moved awfully fast across the room to scold her improper niece.

"Please, Aunt March! It wasn't my fault!" Jo pleaded. It sounded much less whiny in her mind than when the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Then who's was it!"

"Mine." A faint voice from behind Jo said. Jo turned around to see Laurie standing in the doorway with his head down, looking at the ground, and his hat taken off. "I accidentally tipped the boat. Jo didn't do anything, Ma'am. It was my fault blame me, if you must."

"Alright, then! Jo, you have disgraced yourself. I refuse for you to see this boy as long as you're under my care!"

"But Aunt-"

"No buts!" Aunt March walked away with raised brows and a clanking of her high-heeled shoes.

"I suppose I'd better leave…" Laurie said as he slowly closed the door.

Jo simply nodded and moved her hat to cover her face so that the man she loved would not see a tear drift from her eye.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ned had come to court Jo, as well. And Jo realized that once seeing him for a week instead of Laurie-which was now forbidden. Every once in a while, Laurie would pass by Jo and Ned as they went walking on the cobblestone paths of Europe in a park of near the riverfront. Jo thought he looked so sorrowful, desperate, oh she didn't know. But she knew she missed him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ned tried desperately the first few days in Europe to win Jo. He didn't-for no man could win a woman's heart so soon. But in the next two weeks, as Laurie stood by, not even trying to see Jo as he would as he did when younger, Jo felt a strong connection for Ned. She tried to think it was a bond for friendship-but her something in the back of her mind told her she loved him, too.

Jo had asked Ned to the ball that Aunt March had required her to go to. She hated what she was wearing. It was so unlike her. A silk plum-colored dress with lacing, and the most dreadful high heels she were ever to wear in her entire life, and the worst part is the Aunt March had the maids dress her in the tightest corset she could find. It was squeezing at Jo's insides, barely able to move, let alone breathe.

Ned brought Jo and Aunt March to the ball in his fanciest carriage. He led Jo inside the ballroom and asked her to dance almost immediately. Jo accepted, knowing she couldn't refuse him.

Now, Jo hadn't been kissed before-well not a _real_ kiss, that is. So when Ned led her aside to the balcony, Jo's only thought was him plotting to kiss her. Laurie had told her how boys try to flirt with women, only to later kiss them.

"Oh, Ned! This is an absolutely stunning view!" Jo gasped, leaning over the edge if the balcony. Ned put his hands on her hips; Jo looked down and raised an eyebrow signaling the question, 'what are you doing?'

"I wouldn't want you to fall. Would you?" he asked slyly.

"Well, of course not. Thank you, then."

Now, Laurie had gone to school with Ned, and knowing how much of a 'ladies-man' he was, he felt the urge to protect Jo from being hurt. He burst onto the balcony and interrupted their conversation.

"Ned, don't you toy with her!" he said. Jo looked so surprised and she actually blushed when he kept complimenting her. "She's a woman and deserves to be treated like one! Not like a dog-that is how you treat most of the women you court, isn't it?" Ned was furious at this, for he was about to propose-Laurie glad he had bursted in then.

"Theodore Laurence! Don't you criticize him!" Jo began. "He is a good man, and if anyone has treated me like a dog these past weeks, it was you!"

Laurie was of course offended by this comment, but he tried to be strong and make his point and not look like a complete and utter fool.

"I'm just trying to protect you-"

"I'm not a fifteen year old girl anymore, Laurie! I can make choices on my own now! Just leave me alone and stay out of my life! You've already caused me enough embarrassment!" Jo immediately saw the hurt she had caused him-but said nothing for he had already left the balcony and was, as she assumed, going to his room in the inn.

Jo quickly wiped the tear, running down her face. "Well, now that he is out of our way, I must ask you something I've longed to ask you for a while. Josephine March, I love you. I always have. Will you do em the honors of becoming my wife?"

Jo saw Aunt March watching them through the window. She nodded and Jo finally felt this was the right thing to do. Aunt March was hard to win over. Jo knew this was the man.

"Yes. Yes, Ned. I will marry you." Jo said slowly with a delicate smile on her face. He kissed her as her back was leaning just over the balcony's edge, almost falling. He caught her, thank goodness! He looked her in the eyes and said, "I need to show you something."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why are we in your room?" Jo asked, a little nerve creeping up through her body.

Ned just said quietly, "Shh…" locked the door, closed the windows, and kissed her. Long and passionately, he kissed her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He slowly moved her back onto the bed. She could feel his fingers struggling to unbutton the back of her dress. He moved his lips down her body to her neck, and the back up to her lips. Jo finally realized what he was trying to do. Jo pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quite shocked.

"Loving you." He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. That reminded her of Laurie. She missed Laurie. Her Teddy…her boy. She loved him. And she realized that now.

"But…we're not married yet…" Jo said buttoning her dress-or at least attempting to.

"Let's just say I'm giving you an early little taste of marriage…" He said getting closer and closer to Jo. She quickly ran to the door, grabbed her shawl and turned around to face Ned.

"He was right."

"Who was right?"

"Laurie." She said quietly and walked toward him, opened his hand and closed it after putting something in it. Ned was nervous to see what was in his hand until she left the room and whispering, "I'm sorry."

He opened his hand, and saw the ring.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By now Jo knew the ball would be over. After the Ned mishap, and about an hour of crying, Jo went back to her room. It must've been about eleven o'clock already. Jo stopped as she walked past Laurie's door.

"Go away." Is the answer she heard when she knocked the first time. She knocked again. "I said, go away-"Laurie opened the door to see his Jo standing before him.

"I'm so sorry my Teddy!" Jo wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I'm such a terrible person! You must hate me…I shouldn't have told you to leave me alone! Oh, you were right about Ned! He's all wrong! Oh, please love me again, Teddy!"

"What did Ned do this time?" By now, Laurie had let Jo in and given her his handkerchief to dry her tears. He led her to his bed to sit and talk to him.

"Well…he proposed first of all, and I accepted. But I was wrong, Teddy! Truly! And then he…he…he asked me to sleep with him and I refused, of course. Oh, Teddy!" Jo, again, swung her arms around her Teddy.

"Jo," Laurie quickly moved over to his desk, grabbed a small velvet box, and came back over to Jo. He bent on his knee and said, "You deserve much better than Ned. Now, I might not be any better, but-"

"No, Teddy. You're perfect. I love you. Yes I will marry you!" Jo kissed her Teddy as he helped her remove her dress and corset and everything underneath. Only bare flesh, a messy bed, and two young lovers remained in the end.

This one sin, Jo decided, she could live with.

**Author's Notes: Like? I decided to put a little twist on this fanfic, most are so predictable or mushy-gushy I added some sexy and angst. Like it? A review would make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

As word spread around Concord, Laurie had already bought tickets to go back to Concord for their wedding. Of course, Ned Moffat was not at all thrilled to hear this. He had ran off and married a French

_One Hour before the Laurence/March Wedding…_

She heard a knock on the door. Meg slowly peeped in through the tiny crack in the door, along with two other little heads. Who were they? None other than Daisy and Demi! Daisy trotted in with her baby blue flower girl dress on with a white sash. Demi came in with a little tux and with a baby blue tie which he was constantly pulling and yanking on.

"Oh, Aunt Dodo! You look SO pwettie!" Daisy said and ran over to give her aunt a big hug. Demi nodded and hugged her also.

"Well thank you. You both look quite lovely to." Demi smiled while Daisy blushed and said thank you.

"Now, go on you two!" Meg shooed and her little ones. "We have a lot to do before this short hour still. Go see Papa." Meg patted her little twins' rears and sent them to John.

Jo was pacing back and forth and twiddling her thumbs. Meg noticed this.

"Jo, dear?"

"Ye-…uh…what?" Jo stuttered, looking up at her eldest sister with eager and nervous eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…alright a lot. He just invited so many people, and I never do anything right-you know me. I don't want to embarrass either one of us! And-"

"Jo dear! Calm down!"

"I'm just SO nervous, Meg!" Meg walked over to her younger sister and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me. I was, too."

"How did you get over it?"

"I saw him."

"And that's it? All the jitters went away?"

"That was it, Jo. He calmed me down with his smile and love in his eyes. Now go out there and get married!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meg took her seat next to John at the wedding ceremony. The wedding bells rang, and Daisy walked down the aisle with her brother. She was a wonderful flower girl, except for the fact that she forgot to throw the flower petals. Demi dropped the ring and quickly picked it up. Then, noticing that his sister was ahead of him, he ran down the aisle and gave the ring to Laurie, and walked back to his parents.

Jo was so nervous. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She would walk down the aisle with Mr. Laurence. A few minutes before she walked down the aisle, Amy straightened her dress, and handed her her flowers. Jo saw Daisy and Demi walk down the aisle. She took Mr. Laurence's arm and let Laurie's mother's veil drop over her face. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

And there was Laurie.

There was Laurie with that smile on his face. He'd won his Jo and couldn't stop smiling. Everyone stood in honor and respect for the bride. Jo slowly walked down the aisle with Mr. Laurence. He was smiling as if Jo was his own daughter-which she had told him to think of her as. The minute Jo saw Laurie's handsome, smiling face, her legs turned to jelly. She was so flushed and happy around him, that she just melted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marmee-dear, sweet Marmee. She was crying tears of joy. After all, after Beth she hadn't seen her daughter smile as she was now.

Jo made it up the aisle and was handed off to Laurie. Laurie barely paid any attention to the sermon-his eyes fixed on Jo. She was never beautiful-unless she wanted to be. On this day, even if she didn't try, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He snapped out of his gaze as soon and Mr. March said, "Theodore Laurence. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-" He took a deep breath. "I will." He said with a smile.

"Josephine March. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I will." Jo said with happy eyes and a smile, but with the smallest, sweetest voice.

"You may now-" Laurie couldn't wait to kiss his Jo. Before his new father-in-law could finish the sentence, he already had his lips brushing against hers. This caused quite a laugh to arouse from the congregation. A kind smile to Marmee's face, and a frown of disapproval and disgust from Aunt March who decided to look away. Demi made a face and tugged on Jo's dress. She looked down at him and asked, "My, what is it Demi dear?"

"Why _are _you doing that?" He said with a wrinkled nose and a tilted head.

Jo laughed along with everyone else who heard and said, "Because I love him." And kissed him again.


End file.
